


Desejo

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Conversa suja, Em algum momento depois da 5A, F/M, Relacionamento estabelecido, Sexo, Sexo vaginal, declarações de amor, menção de personagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Chloe Decker e um de seus muitos desejos.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 14





	Desejo

Ele está curvando-a sobre o seu piano. Ela não sabia que o instrumento aguentava tanto assim, mas agora ela sabe. Lúcifer estava empurrando por trás, pressionando ambas as mãos na curva de suas costas, ele consegue deixar mais difícil e mais rápido. De repente ela é virada para frente e antes que possa reclamar, Lúcifer já está mordiscando e lambendo seus seios e então tudo que ela consegue fazer é choramingar. Pegando-a e a colocando em cima de seu piano, ele mergulha em seu núcleo quente, ele a lambe como se precisasse disso para sobreviver, como se fosse um homem achando a primeira fonte de água no deserto. Ela está chegando no seu ápice, ele cantalora e as vibrações passam pelo seu corpo e-

Acordando abruptamente, Chloe olha para o lado que está seu amante/namorado, ela não quer acorda-lo, mas seu núcleo está latejante e escorregadio, sentindo a sua excitação descer pelas suas coxas, ela se levanta da cama, tentando ao máximo não acordar Lúcifer, e vai em direção ao banheiro. Despindo a blusa social e a deixando cair no chão, ela entra no chuveiro e começa a pensar no sonho teve. Choramingando ela passa suas mãos pelos seus seios e brinca com o seu mamilo duro, a outra mão está descendo em direção ao seu núcleo que está doendo de excitação, mergulhando dois dedos dentro de si mesma ela começa um vai e vem, seu dedão vai ao seu clitóris inchado e vermelho ela combina esses golpes até que esteja ofegando e gemendo.

  
Lúcifer acorda passando as mãos ao lado da cama, sentindo os lençóis frios e sem sinal de sua namorada, ele se levanta e vai a procura de seu manto, mas então ele escuta um gemido vindo do seu banheiro. Deixando de procurar o manto de seda, Lúcifer abre lentamente a porta do banheiro par-

Seu cérebro entra em curto circuito, Chloe, sua Chloe está ofegando e gemendo, com dois dedos dentro do seu núcleo e uma mão em seu seio, brincando com o mamilo direito. Ele vê que ela está se aproximando do seu clímax. Debatendo consigo mesmo, Lúcifer decide se aproximar lentamente do chuveiro, Chloe está apoiada na parede, ele para na frente dela e espera.

Sentindo uma presença, Chloe instantaneamente para todos os seus movimentos e abre os olhos, para encontrar Lúcifer na frente dela com as pupilas sopradas e com o lábio inferior entredentes. 

"Lu-Lúcifer!" Gaguenjando o seu nome, ela cora e desvia o olhar.

"Bem, detetive, o que temos aqui ahn?"

"Lúcifer, e-eu estava tomando meu banho e-

"Tem certeza que só era isso? Não minta para mim, detetive." Se aproximando dela, ele sussurra no seu ouvido. "Você acha que eu não vi? Você ofegando e metendo dois dedos nessa maravilhosa buceta apertada que você tem? Ou talvez, como você estava gemendo e brincando com os seus mamilos duros?" A respiração de Chloe engata ao escutar a sua voz rouca perto do seu ouvido, antes que ela possa fazer algo Lúcifer se ajoelha e joga uma das suas pernas por cima do ombro, e a lambe lentamente-

"Lúcifer, por favor..." Ela já está implorando, mas não se importa, a única coisa que importa e que ele está levantando e pegando suas pernas colocando-as envolta de sua cintura...

  
* *

  
Lúcifer está olhando para ela daquele jeito, como um predador que está prestes a atacar sua presa, o único problema é que estão nesse exato momento na delegacia, aonde tem vários colegas de trabalho, mas uma voz dentro de sua mente a alerta: _Você transou com Pierce na sala de evidências._ Afastando esses pensamentos, ela tenta se concentrar no seu trabalho.

* *

No final do dia, Lúcifer pergunta se ela gostaria de ir a cobertura. Ela diz que sim, já que Trixie está passando o final de semana com o pai. 

Eles foram na sua Covertte para o trabalho, então ela pede a Lúcifer que parem em seu apartamento para pegar algumas roupas.

  
* * 

Saindo do elevador, Lúcifer pergunta "Gostaria de uma bebida detetive?" Ela assente com a cabeça, ele vai até seu bar pessoal e serve a bebida em dois copos. 

"Aqui."

"Obrigada, Lúcifer." Ela caminha em direção ao sofá e se senta, ela bate na almofada convidando Lúcifer. 

"Lúcifer..." Colocando a bebida na mesinha, ela se vira para ele. "E-Eu gostaria que você..." _Maldição, por que_ _é_ _tão difícil dizer uma simples palavra?_

"Diga, detetive." Ela fica hipnotizada pelo seu olhar e solta tudo de uma vez. 

"Eu gostaria que você me comesse no seu piano." Chloe cora e desvia o olhar rapidamente, deixando um Lúcifer atordoado. 

"Você poderia repetir? Por favor." Ela olha novamente para ele e reúne coragem falando lentamente.

"Eu quero que você me coma no seu piano." Assim que as palavras saem dos seus lábios, Lúcifer a puxa pelo pescoço e a beija ferozmente, ele se separa rapidamente para morder seu lábio inferior e ela choraminga. 

Lúcifer a vira no sofá rapidamente e começa a desabotar a sua camisa, tirando o seu situã, ele ataca seus seios fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer seu nome. Descendo beijos ao longo de sua barriga, ele desfivela seu cinto, desabotoa as suas calças e as puxa lentamente para baixo. Depois de fazer isso ele se levanta e começa a se desfazer de suas próprias roupas, Chloe o aprecia e fica com água na boca quando o seu membro salta duro de sua cueca, Lúcifer fica de frente e ela se ajolha no sofá. Pegando seu pênis em sua mão, ela começa movimentos de vai e vem lentamente. 

"Chloe..." Lúcifer geme e rapidamente a pega do sofá, ele a carrega e a coloca em cima de seu piano, ela sente um dejav-

"Lúcifer!" Ela para seus pensamentos e geme o seu nome, ele fecha a sua boca em torno de seu clitóris e o chupa fortemente. Colocando suas mãos no cabelo de Lúcifer e apertando, ele cantalora e as vibrações passam pelo seu corpo. Seu orgasmo chega rapidamente, Lúcifer continua a lambendo e ele introduz dois dedos dentro dela e então ela soluça "Sensível!" Mas mesmo assim ele continua até que ela venha pela segunda vez na noite. Tirando-a de cima do piano, ele a vira e empurra suas costas um pouco para baixo e se posiciona na sua entrada, ela gema e empurra em seu membro, Lúcifer começa a falar perto do seu ouvido: Você vai ser uma boa menina e deixar eu lhe foder? 

"Sim, por favor!" Ele brinca com seu clitóris com a cabeça lisa de seu pênis. "Lúcifer..." Ela rosna e ele ri, antes que ela possa dizer algo ele desliza dentro dela, polegada por polegada e imediatamente começa a se mover. 

"O-oh..." Chloe começa a gemer incentivando Lúcifer a ir cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. 

"Chloe...venha para mim, amor, me aperte com essa sua buceta linda, por favor." Ela vem, fechando seus olhos e abrindo sua boca em um grito silencioso, Lúcifer meteu mais três vezes antes de vir com seu nome nos lábios. Ele a vira e a beija lentamente.

"Vamos para o chuveiro?" Lúcifer pergunta maliciosamente e balança as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, vamos, e Lúcifer?" Ele se vira para ela.

"Eu te amo." Ela passa indo em direção ao chuveiro e olha para trás. "Você vem?"

"Vou ir até aonde você estiver." Com um brilho nos olhos ele a acompanha.

E só se escutava gemidos a noite toda numa bela cobertura em Los Angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu pensei e escrevi. Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
